1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipart male mold plate for a form tool for injection-molding of molded articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Such male mold plates are used in injection-molding form tools as disclosed for example in EP 0 647 514 and comprise a base plate and a stripper plate having a slide, wherein the slide supports a plurality of separate male mold cones. In opening such form tool the multipart male mold plate is retracted in order to expose or uncover the freshly injected molded blanks, in particular preforms, i.e. to pull them from the female mold or die. There is provided a removal device between the die and the male mold plates to extract the preforms, for example as described in EP 0 907 488. To remove the preforms, the stripper plate, which is provided with a slide, is separated from the base plate and the slide is guided along an inclined drag element. By this means the various male mold cones are opened and the preforms can be transferred to the removal device. For this, pressurised air is used, by means of which the preforms are ejected from the opened male mold cones. The length of the preforms, generally 8 to 12 cm, permits insertion of the preforms in the removal device before the various male mold cones are completely open. This ensures a secure transfer of the preforms from the male mold cones to the removal device.
However in removing particularly short preforms, i.e. preforms with a length of about 3 to 5 cm, the secure intake or capture of the preforms in the respective removal sleeves of the removal device is not ensured, because the removal sleeves of the removal device cannot be brought close enough to the external extremity of the preforms, or because the separable male mold cone has a relatively long opening distance, for example about 5 cm or more.